jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Jonas
This is the first ever page on Jonaspedia (not counting the home page) Jonas (Jonish: Jónás, Joenaus) (pronounced /jo:nis), also known as the Democratic Monarchist Republic of Jonasville, or just Republic of Jonas,is a country and sovereign state in Meurope. Name Jonas is derived from the Hebrew name Yohanan as opposed to Jonah. History Prehistory: Unknown BC-776 Around 24 Million years ago, the Jonish island split away from present-day Emma and Karen. Jonish Tribal Era: 777-1643 In the year 777, Jonish settlers (from France, Sweden, and the UK), landed in Jonas, following disagreement between the tribes in the Beta Tribe, which led to what would later become the Jonish people, sent away on boats. On the 13th of September, 1643, Karish colonists found the islands. Jonas did not become an official dominion until the 18th of February, 1644. First Karish Empire (now Republic of Karen): 1644-1719 Karen controlled the nation for a few years. This colonization action also introduced Karish English to Jonas, though many people were not happy about Jonas under Karish rule, which led to protests in Yellow City, Herthery, New Wales (now Churchill), and New Truro (now Hamilton). Kingdom of Jonas: 1720-1902 The Kingdom of Jonas gained independence on New Years Day, 1720. Jonas went on to be a global superpower. Controversial independence date Some say that the Republic of Jonas achieved independence in September 1902. The date is unknown, though some people, including people born before the date claiming it was the 18th of September 1902, however no evidence (as of 2001), can prove this. Jonas: 1902-1971 rule. Photo date: 3rd March 1941.]] Jonas took part in both Global War I and II, and was a major contender in the Freezing War. Karish Jonas Empire: 1971-2006 The Karish Jonas Empire, run as a "Karish" puppet, though no relation between the two nations existed, was a controversial empire, ruled by a dictator, named Troy B. Markinson. He was a controversial dictator, who even led to crown Raj French, a politician who was hated by the general Jonish public, as king, on the 3rd of September, 2006. This led to a massive uprising of Jonish people, leading to the dictatorship's eventual collapse on the 30th of November 2006, with Raj French fleeing to Jayden on the 2nd of December 2006, murdering someone in Brolicania, and taking his own life during a police standoff after escaping to Sashastan, in Sasha. Markinson was killed during a battle with protesters on the 29th of November, 2006. Republic of Jonas: 2006-present ]] The Republic of Jonas was founded on the 30th of November 2006. Many people believe the name was because of the name of the Prime Minister, Jonas Albert (who's first name just happened to be the same name as the nation). It was revealed in 2007, however, is because of historical reasons. The nation of Kolechia was quick to notice the new government, and tried to spread the word (though no one cared, as the UNIS was too busy with terrorists). Kolechia and Jonas immediately established a relationship between the two nations. Antegria, Canebec, Jack, Brian, Otter (for a brief time), Jazmine, and the Mushroom Kingdom followed suit in January 2007. Word of the new Jonish government reached the UNIS on the 23rd of February, 2007, as about 47 nations were now recognizing the new government. The Albit was adopted in favour of the Pound in 2009, which happened after the following: # The pound was unpopular, and was giving citizens flashbacks to the battles of 2006. # The 2008 stock market crash worldwide. King James I and Queen Jaiden I were crowned King and Queen of Jonas in 2011, after the country went with no monarch for 5 full years. being built. (Photo: Harry Schram)]] In 2007, the nation went under much repair in order to recover from the damage done by Troy Markinson. 5 Million Albits were spent into the repair budget. By 2014, Jonas has been restored to it's former glory. Leaders Jonas has had a vast amount of leaders, ranging from kings and queens, to dictators. Economy The economy of Jonas is one of the most confusing and complex economies in the world. For starters, the Jonish government, and the Jonish Reserve Bank, jointly release a yearly Economy Report every January 25th. The Jonish Albit is the currency for the nation. Jonas was not affected harshly by the stock market crash of 2009, due to the currency change, from Pound to Albit. Some of the biggest stock-marketed companies are: * Borders (book store based on the now defunct American version, based in Jonas) * Ikea (homeware store, based in Sweden) * McDonalds (fast food joint, based in America) * JCgroup (television group, based in Jonas) * Cul-de-sac (architecture company, based in Jonas, owned by Measure and Draw NZ). Regions The items on this list are written as: * Name - Capital Official # Jonish Capital Territory - Yellow City # Thaines - Gåvla/Herthery (which is the capital is unclear) # Isle of Beer - New Jonas City # Piacimorne - New Scotland # Flanders Island - Churchill # Svalbrie - Hamilton # Paikati - Marist # Ardern - English City # Gore - Vlaai # Åldsburg - New Helsinki # New Gibraltar* - Ryan # Kentucky - Crayton # New Jersey - Brighton # Cameron - Newton # Mt. Glasgow - North Cumbria *New Gibraltar, while not being inside the Jonish Isles, is still a Jonish territory. There are also 6 unnamed regions. * Unknown B - Řeka (Unknown B has a majority language-speaking of Czech. * Unknown D - Jonas City * Unknown E - Zazhaflaf * Unknown F - Brevnek * Unknown G - Muna * Unknown I - Horo-Gregory The nation of Jinja was a region until 2015, when it declared independence. It is located in the south region of Jonas. Overseas territories See also: List of Jonish overseas territories Culture The culture of Jonas is Jonish, originating from the Jonish tribes, from 1721 onwards. The culture is also influenced by other nation's culture and customs, where the English, and Czech (in select areas) languages are also official. The French, Vicnorian, Swedish, Maori, Japanese, Norwegian, Swiss, Russian, Chinese, German, Arabian, and Korean languages also exist in Jonas due to immigration from those langauges' origin regions. Education The school days are from Monday to Friday. The average school day is from 8:30 am to 3:30 pm. Jonish Primary School days run from 8:50 am to 3:15 pm and Jonish Intermediate, and College days run from 8:30 am to 3:15 pm. The schools are off 2 weeks for Autumn break (March to April), 3 weeks for Christmas or Winter break (December to February for Primary, December to January for Intermediate and College), 2 weeks for Winter break (July), 2 weeks for Easter or Spring break or Queen's Official Birthday or Re-establishment Day (April), and 2 months for Summer break. Media Also see: List of Jonish television channels Jonish media is allowed to use mainly all languages, as long as they are trying to reach that certain language group with their content/news/music. An exception is made for television news, and radio music. Jonas has eighteen public television networks. They are: # JC1 # JC2 # Kanal 5 # JCÔ # OMNI # CityTV # Global TV # BBC Jonas # ITV # NBC # CBS # PBS # FOX # BeTV # Nine Network # ITV2 # Channel 4 There are also commercial, and pay television channels. The most known are JC3, JC4, BBC World News, Maple Leaf Television (known as MPLT), and ITV. There are also regional channels, like Meridian (serving the south). Television commercial breaks last from every 2-7 minutes. The radio networks in Jonas, are JonasFM, and National Radio. Film companies are Wallace Media, and Albert Films Jonas uses the PAL display format for television and movies, similar to human nations like Australia, New Zealand, the UK, Spain, and others. Population The population in the country is around 85 million (as of 08/01/2020) Languages This section is empty. Help Jonaspedia by expanding it. Climate Some data shown is provided by MetOffice Jonas. This section is empty. Help Jonaspedia by expanding it. .]] People/Trends * Jonas's currency is the Jonish Albit (or Albits). * Jonas's current population is about 7 million people. * The life expectancy is around 75 in Jonas for both men and women. * Jonas has five official languages: Four speaking languages - English, Jonish, German, and Czech, as well as Jonish Sign Language (also known as JSL). * The drinking age is 18 (with ID), or 25 (without ID) in Jonas. The reason for this is unknown. * The marriage age is 17 (man-woman marriage), or 15 (gay marriage) in Jonas. * The average age is 22-46 in Jonas. * When referring to something belonging to Jonas, it is referred to as "Jonish". * Jonish people drive on the left side of the road. * The Jonish version of English is called Jonish English. * Unlike it's predecessor (Karish Jonas Empire), it gives citizens a choice on whether they want to be vaccinated. School years are the following: The school year starts in February (usually on the first Monday of February), and ends in December (before Christmas, Jonaspedia suggests consulting Jonish schools themselves for dates). Notable days Politics flying at Herthery Central Park near Herthery Town Hall, Herthery, Thaines, Jonas.]] Jonas has many political parties, they include, but are not limited to, the Jonish Consevative Party (usually called Conservatives), the Jonish Labour Party, the Green Party, the Democratic Unionists Party, the JCP (Jonish Cultural Party), and the Liberal Democrats. As of 2016, the prime minister of Jonas is Jonas Albert, who took office on November 30, 2006, and has been leading ever since. Geography The Republic of Jonas is made of 5 islands and one overseas territory. The main areas are (in order of size from smallest to biggest): Åldsburg Island, the Isle of Beer, Gore Island, New Gibraltar, Flanders Island, and the mainland, Dame Island. Most of the west is mainly mountains, the tallest of which is Mt. Grape. In the east, rivers including the River Thaines and the Nouth River exist. There are some mountains. One of the most famous ones is Mt. Ebott. See also Category:Jonas Category:Countries Category:Meurope Category:Countries in Meurope Category:Karish Empire Category:Karen Category:Jonish Alliance Category:2006 Category:Meuropean Union Category:Clone Earth Category:Countries in Clone Earth